Chun-Li solo
by jonporn
Summary: A Chun-Li solo smut scene.


Chun-Li had arrived back at her apartment from a long workout which ended in a run home, the workout left her clothes soaked in sweat which revealed her dark, puffy nipples. She walked inside and got into the shower after taking off her tight yoga pants and white cropped tank-top. Chun-Li grabbed a towel, some soap, and some shampoo. She took out the buns in her hair before finally stepping into the shower and turning it on.

The chinese fighter let the water soak her breasts as she washed her long, flowing brown hair which she never took out of the buns unless taking a shower. Chun-Li moved down to her breasts, massaging them as she applied the soap. She squeezed the long nipples of her soapy breasts, enjoying the feeling. Chun-Li moaned as she squeezed the other nipple, Chun-Li moved down to washing her thighs. She caressed her hard, thick muscley thighs which she had trained so hard to acheive.

Chun-Li moved down to her fat, pillowy ass. She spanked her self as a loud echo resonated through the shower. Chun-Li was dissapointed with her ass, she felt it was too much fat and not enough muscle. She thought of herself as a strong warrior every but there. She quickly set aside this thought remembering her thighs and other body strengths strongly made up for it, and then some. And at least her ass got guys' heads to turn.

Chun-Li realized she was very wet and horny, one hand plunged down to her vagina as the other massaged her ass, she spanked herself over and over enjoying the satisfying echo sound throughout the room. Chun-Li spanked her other asscheek deciding to let the other red one rest. As Chun-Li struck her ass her finger penetrated her vagina, causing her to moan. Chun-Li added finger after finger until she had four finger's inside of herself, she added the fifth with her hand shaped like a claw. Chun-Li realized she couldn't do this in the shower comfortably, she quickly finished showering and stepped out. Chun-Li noticed her 5 1/2 inch blue dildo sitting on the bathroom counter, Chun-Li grabbed it and walked to the bedroom, she sat down on the bed ignoring the pain from her ass.

Chun-Li resumed her vaginal pleasuring by inserting her dildo, she put her legs up revealing her asshole, Chun-Li moved her hand between her spread legs and fingered her giant ass. As Chun-Li penetrated herself with her dildo so hard that her boobs bounced, she didn't notice she had her hand in her asshole again in the claw like shape. Chun-Li pounded her tight pussy with her dildo until she couldn't take it anymore, she got up grabbed her 2 inch thick, 8 inch dildo out of her closet and shoved it inside her. Chun-Li continued fucking her ass with her fingers as well as destroying her vagina with her monster dildo.

Chun-Li wasn't satisfied with her anal pleasure, she balled her hand into a fist and fucked herself with it. Chun-Li screamed her moans until she took her hand out of her asshole. Chun-Li had never gone that far with her ass before, but she loved it.

Chun-Li pounded herself with her dildo until the pleasure was too much, she bursted her juices onto the dildo, covering it with her cum.

* * *

Shit(actual shit) ahead, if you're not into it, write a review and leave, you will only miss this last part. If you are into it keep reading.

* * *

Chun-Li took the dildo out of her pussy and placed it on the bed. She sat down on top of it taking the full length inside of her tight cornhole. Chun-Li rode the colossal fuckstick, her shitter being ripped in half. She filled the room with moans that could be heard for the next three apartments over. Chun-Li felt something inside of her asshole, she quicky realized she went too deep when she sat up. Chun-Li felt the pleasure of he shit slipping out of her tight asshole. She shat all over her bed and the dildo, Chun-Li was too tired to clean it up. Exhausted from both workouts she fell asleep on her shit, causing it to spread like manure, sticking to her bareback.

* * *

So that's my first story, please review so I can know what I need to improve. Thanks!


End file.
